


Secret défense

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton est un agent dévoué, il remplit ses missions. Même quand elles sont bizarres comme celle-là…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret défense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour le 5 acts meme sur Livejournal, le sujet était "lingerie féminine" pour AndersAndrew.

Clint ne bougonnerait pas, c'était un professionnel. On lui remettait un ordre de mission, il parcourait les informations, il se préparait et il faisait le boulot. Il ne faisait pas d'erreurs, il ne ratait jamais sa cible, et surtout, il ne faisait pas de commentaires. Bon, si, il en faisait, souvent même, mais il ne bougonnait pas. Si la mission entrait en conflit avec son sens moral, il la refusait, voilà tout.

Et cette mission-là, son sens moral était totalement d'accord avec, du peu qu'il savait de la cible. Et puis il était avec 'Tasha, ce qui était toujours gage de missions réussies efficacement et de bonnes tranches de rigolades après coup. Seulement d'habitude, c'était lui qui était en planque avec son arc ou un fusil de haute précision, et Nat qui donnait du sourire et de la robe échancrée à des idiots qui lui donnaient tous leurs secrets. Il préférait quand ça se passait ainsi, avoir l'œil sur toute la scène, et au moins, il ne devait pas apprendre une identité complète, de faux papiers suffisaient.

"Tu sais que je suis nul en drague, Tash"

"Compte sur ton charme naturel, et laisse la magie opérer…"

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix légèrement moqueuse de sa partenaire dans sa micro-oreillette alors qu'il entrait dans la discothèque. Il laissa une seconde à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité et parcouru la salle du regard, alors que la ligne de basse cognait dans sa poitrine.

"C'est pas comme si je pouvais la faire à ta place celle-là."

La voix de Nat était toujours aussi claire, malgré le bruit ambiant, comme si elle était à ses côtés et lui murmurait à l'oreille. Et elle n'avait pas tort, vu la population qui se déhanchait dans la pénombre. Elle avait beau pouvoir passer inaperçue (ou non, selon ce qu'elle voulait) quasi partout, ici elle se serait vraiment fait regarder de travers. Il n'y avait pas une seule femme dans toute la pièce. Et même si elle avait pu se faufiler, la cible n'aurait clairement pas été intéressée. Et il fallait le voir en privé. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, si possible.

**XxX**

Les quelques verres de cocktails au nom exotique avaient réussi à légèrement détendre Clint. Evidemment, il gardait les idées assez claires pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, en l'occurrence échanger des sourires avec sa cible, appuyé sur le bar de manière totalement indécente, avec ce short en jean déchiré que Natasha avait trouvé il ne savait où, et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Malgré ses réticences, et son incrédulité, il avait bel et bien capté l'attention de la cible.

Evidemment, les services des renseignements avaient leurs informations, dont une liste exhaustive de ses exs et coup d'un soir, Clint n'avait pas été désigné au hasard. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné quand le type le rejoignit près du bar.

"Je peux vous offrir un verre?"

"Tu peux m'offrir un petit dèj'."

Le commentaire avait été accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire satisfait, autant de la réaction agréablement surprise de la cible que du petit hoquet qu'il avait entendu souffler à son oreille. Il était nul en drague, c'était un fait admis, surtout avec des hommes, mais le fait que Tash' soit témoin de sa soirée avait tendance à ajouter quelque chose à l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir à réussir sa mission.

Et la mission était en bonne voie, au vu des mains de sa cible qui se glissaient déjà sur ses hanches, alors qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer qu'il était un très vilain petit garçon et autres conneries du genre. Clint se concentrait sur la respiration de Tasha à son oreille, sur le fait qu'elle le voyait dans la lunette de son fusil.

Le faire l'emmener dans sa chambre n'avait pas été compliqué. Les informations dans le dossier de la cible étaient on ne peut plus correctes, et cela incluait ses gouts en matière de mec. Et Clint en chemisette noire et short en jean entrait parfaitement dans les dits gouts. Ça et l'autre truc. Il avait tenté de décourager Nat pour ça, même si c'était dans le dossier, arguant que la cible ne le verrait de toute façon pas. Et puis, Nat étant ce qu'elle est, elle avait réussi à le convaincre, et puis Clint avait presque oublié, à mesure que la soirée avançait, jusqu'à ce que la main de la cible remonte l'arrière de sa cuisse et glisse sous la toile de jean.

Il s'était reculé pour le regarder avec incrédulité, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Clint en avait profité pour attraper le type par la nuque et lui glisser à l'oreille :

"On va quelque part au calme avant que je perde patience?"

De l'autre main, il avait attrapé le poignet de la cible et plaqué sa main entre ses cuisses, sur la fine toile de son short. Un léger frisson lui traversa le bas ventre alors que le mec serrait un peu plus la main et remontait pour croiser son regard, hochant vivement la tête. Bingo.

Ils étaient remontés au dernier étage de l'hôtel de luxe qui surplombait la boite de nuit, rapidement, et la cible l'avait emmené par la main dans sa suite. Superbe suite, d'ailleurs, c'était presque une honte de devoir procéder à l'extraction cette nuit même sans vraiment pouvoir en profiter. Selon le sédatif ils pourraient peut-être bazarder le type dans un placard et profiter du reste de la nuit avec Tasha.

Il aurait pu finir la mission maintenant, utiliser la bague "Borgia" qu'il portait à l'index droit pour lui injecter le sédatif et donner le signal à Nat pour qu'elle déclenche leur extraction. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, la cible en tête à tête, l'accès à sa chambre d'hôtel, et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il revienne avant demain matin. Malgré tout, quelque chose le retenait, alors que le type lui enlevait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Après tout, maintenant qu'il s'était laissé convaincre de le porter, il allait râler si le truc ne servait à rien. Et puis il fallait avouer, les caresses et les salaceries murmurés à son oreille l'avaient quelque peu échauffé. Il se sentait un peu plus à l'étroit dans son short, et l'idée d'avoir les yeux de Natasha dans son dos, loin de le refroidir, l'excitait un rien plus encore.

Alors il se laissait faire, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, pendant que le type débouclait sa ceinture et faisait glisser le short le long de ses cuisses. Clint se débarrassa de la minuscule pièce de jean d'un coup de pied et tenta d'attirer le type à lui, faisant tomber sa veste au sol, mais la cible le repoussa légèrement, le temps d'admirer son sous-vêtement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où Natasha avait trouvé la petite culotte de dentelle noire lacé sur le côté, mais il fallait lui reconnaitre une chose, elle lui allait parfaitement, étonnement. Et parce que c'était Natasha, outre le fait qu'elle devait probablement couter deux fois plus que sa prime de risque pour une mission à Gaza, le joli sous-vêtement était orné d'une petite chaine d'argent fermée par un bijou en forme de flèche passée dans un cœur. Charmant.  

En face, le mec se passait la langue sur les lèvres, lentement, et détacha du bout des doigts la flèche de son cœur. Il fit un pas en avant et passa ses doigts sur les bordures de dentelles, envoyant des frissons dans le ventre de Clint. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de choses, d'habitude, moins il y avait de vêtements et mieux il se portait, mais voir ce type le regarder comme s'il allait le manger tout cru avait tendance à accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

"Où étais-tu toute ma vie?"

"Si tu savais…"

Un nouveau clin d'œil, amusé, et Clint l'entraina plus près du gigantesque lit au couvre-lit rouge. Effectivement, s'il savait, il ne serait sans doute pas aussi amical. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler boulot, pas encore.

"Prend pas trop ton temps Barton, l'équipe d'extraction va avoir des fourmis dans les jambes."

Clint sourit à nouveau au murmure dans son oreillette. Toujours aussi professionnelle dans ses petites piques, cependant il pouvait entendre un brin d'amusement dans sa voix. Et peut-être autre chose aussi. En même temps, si les situations avaient été inversées, si ça avait été Nat dans cette chambre avec une splendide demoiselle, il aurait sans doute eu quelque chose dans la voix aussi…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le type qui le poussait sur le confortable couvre-lit. Pas le temps de faire un autre commentaire et il était à genoux, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Clint retint un gémissement. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux du type, veillant à ne pas lui injecter son sédatif par mégarde –pas encore- et pressa son visage entre ses cuisses. Il était dur, trop dur, cette histoire de petite culotte l'excitait un rien trop pour sa santé mentale. Ça et Natasha qui l'observait dans sa lunette et écoutait tous ses cris. Ça et le fait qu'un type était en train de le lécher avec gourmandise à travers la dentelle noire.

Appuyé sur un coude, Clint lâcha les cheveux de la cible pour faire glisser l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, juste assez pour se libérer et permettre à l'autre de le prendre totalement en bouche, avec un léger grognement satisfait.  

Clint laissa échapper un gémissement quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur lui. Ce n'était pas son premier rodéo, et ça se sentait. Barton lui-même avait quelques expériences de ce genre, surtout depuis que les missions comme celle-ci lui avaient appris à se foutre royalement de l'identité et du sexe de ses compagnons de lit, mais ils ne jouaient définitivement pas dans la même cour. Finalement, Nat n'avait pas à se faire de soucis, si le type continuait comme ça il allait le faire jouir dans les cinq minutes.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'autre homme cessa un instant ses caresses, le temps de se sucer deux doigts, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Clint. A nouveau, il aurait pu arrêter là, passer une main sur sa nuque, le piquer avec sa bague et le regarder s'écrouler. Mais ça voulait dire se finir à la main, et cesser de profiter de la maestria de ce type. Et ça ce n'était pas possible.

Alors il le laissa faire, glisser à nouveau une main le long des dentelles, caressant ses fesses. Instinctivement, Clint écarta un peu plus les cuisses, et tourna la tête une seconde, vers la baie vitrée, et l'immeuble en face où il savait que Nat l'observait.

"Money shot…"

Murmura la jeune femme à son oreille alors que le type glissait un doigt humide un peu plus loin sous le tissu, pressant doucement sur son anneau. Clint n'avait plus vraiment les neurones assez efficaces pour répondre à sa partenaire sans que le type comprenne. Il se contenta de pousser un long gémissement quand son doigt passa ses muscles et, au même moment, sa langue se reposa sur son gland. Il aurait sans doute deux mots avec 'Tasha quand ils auraient fini… ou pas, la connaissant, ce serait juste un épisode de plus à ajouter à leur bagage commun, et un nouveau sujet de blagues qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Pour le moment, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, juste du fait qu'elle le regardait, et il redonna un léger coup de rein pour s'enfoncer à nouveau entre les lèvres du type, dans un grognement ravi. Il devait faire un beau spectacle, alangui sur le lit, sa jolie petite culotte de dentelle à peine baissée sur ses cuisses, la queue fichée entre les lèvres du type qui faisait rapidement aller et venir son doigt en lui. Clint ne retenait plus ses cris, surtout quand il lui mit un second doigt en compagnie du premier, venant frapper sa prostate à chaque va et vient. Il s'agrippa à nouveau aux cheveux de l'autre homme et jouit dans un cri.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'autre homme avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa semence (parfait, s'il pouvait éviter de laisser de l'adn partout, ce serait pratique) et se redressa en laissant doucement glisser ses doigts hors de lui. Clint tendit la main vers la cible et profita de caresser ses cheveux pour rapidement piquer sa nuque avec sa bague. Juste le temps d'y porter la main en protestant :

"Aïe, tu m'as griff…"

Qu'il s'écroulait sur la moquette. L'archer retomba mollement sur le couvre-lit et marmonna en direction du plafond

"'Tasha, on est bons, laisse-moi juste le temps de remettre un futal."

"Pas le temps de faire ta sieste, l'extraction est en chemin, ETA 2 minutes."

Natasha avait à peine fini sa phrase quand elle entra dans la pièce, jetant un sac à dos au pied du lit où Clint n'avait pas encore pris la peine de remonter son sous-vêtement. Pas que ça serve à quelque chose, étant donné que la dentelle était quasi transparente. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Nat' en avait quelque chose à faire. La jeune femme était déjà partie ouvrir la baie vitrée et allumer une balise sur le balcon. Clint avait fini par se redresser et fouiller dans le sac pour trouver un boxer –en coton! Sans trous et sans bijou!- et un pantalon.

Il bouclait sa ceinture en rassemblant ses vêtements quand il croisa enfin le regard de Natasha, qui arborait un sourcil haussé et un de ces demi-sourires dont elle avait le secret.

"Je suppose qu'il y a peu d'espoir pour qu'on oublie ce qui vient de se passer et qu'on en parle plus jamais?"

"Tu supposes bien, oui."


End file.
